


Shy

by Esselle



Series: Heaven Sent [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Jewelry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'The jeweler tapped his chin. "Might I… offer some advice?"Shouyou tilted his head. "Like what?""With the differences in stature…" The man looked at a loss for how to explain. "We try to tailor our designs to fit the individual best. You are very beautiful, Hinata, so a more delicate arrangement works well on your frame. But the master… he is a soldier! He is…""Tobio is beautiful, too," Shouyou said. His voice left no room for argument.'--Shouyou desires a fitting gift to bestow upon Kageyama.[words by Esselle, art by reallycorking.]





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone :D This is the _Heaven Sent_ side story from mine and [reallycorking's](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/) fanbook _An Invincible Love!_
> 
>  **Please note:** There are some NSFW images embedded in this fic!

Kageyama knew, with a fair amount of certainty, that it was unwise to make fun of Shouyou.

He knew this, and yet—he himself was not wise, and given to acting on a whim whenever it pleased him, and unfortunately, it pleased him greatly to tease Shouyou whenever the first available opportunity presented itself (this time, as usual, was over Shouyou's skill with the discus). This was, of course, how he had first discovered the act was ill-advised in the first place. But here he was, once again.

"Are you enjoying the fruit?" he asked, trying to peer over Shouyou's shoulder.

Shouyou did not respond. He whipped his head dramatically to the side, turning himself further away from Kageyama with a huff. His shoulders hunched petulantly. They sat perched on one of the villa's grand fountains. Shouyou dangled his feet, toes dipping into the water, purposefully facing away from Kageyama. After their exercise, he had donned his favorite article of clothing, the tiny white toga he had worn upon his very first visit to the villa, years ago.

To this day, Kageyama thanked the gods above for the scrap of cloth to which Shouyou had grown so attached. It made him appear so utterly tempting; as virginal as he'd been the day he'd turned up on Kageyama's doorstep, but as insatiable and alluring as he'd proven himself to be every day hence. The urge to be desired by Shouyou, to claim him, to love him as deeply and slowly and satisfyingly as he deserved, had never stopped burning away within Kageyama.

Currently, however, Shouyou appeared to have contrary opinions to his own.

Kageyama leaned in closer, and Shouyou's cheeks swelled with air, an indignant, puffy pout only he could manage, eyes scrunched with the force of his ire, nose stuck angrily skyward. Still, Kageyama noted that he had devoured the mango slices the servants had cut for them, which meant he had liked them, as expected.

"Would you like me to have them cut more?" Kageyama asked.

"No, thank you, _dominus_ ," Shouyou said.

Oh, he _was_ displeased, if he was back to using Kageyama's proper title.

"Well, I'm going to have another plate," Kageyama said. Shouyou turned his head just a fraction. "They were so delicious… the next shipment might not be."

Shouyou's little nose wriggled. Kageyama wondered how angry he might be, if someone were to sweep him up and kiss his whole sweet face, right at that moment. Kageyama frowned to himself. Of course, it could only be permitted that someone would be none other than Kageyama himself. Then he recalled how irritated Shouyou was with him, and decided not to risk his luck any further.

"They're not always this good?" Shouyou asked, voice rounded and soft, and Kageyama's chest tightened. How lucky he was, he thought again, that this perfect wonder had come into his care.

"I will ensure they are, for you," he vowed without hesitation. He meant it. He would send experts, he would have the fruit of each tree in every grove sampled, he would pay any sum to see to it that nothing but the sweetest of juices passed Shouyou's lips to linger on his tongue. A shocking thought occurred to him, and he reached for Shouyou's hand. He took heart in the fact that Shouyou did not pull away this time. "I didn't even think to make sure your very first bite was satisfactory…"

He brought Shouyou's sticky fingers to his mouth, slipped them past his lips to suck on each of them in turn, licked them clean as Shouyou watched him. Kageyama savored the ripe sweetness of the mango juice, and a softer, subtler flavor, one he knew and loved well, the taste of Shouyou in his mouth.

When he raised his eyes again, it was to see Shouyou gazing back at him. He was still angry, no doubt—the tips of his ears were red, and his brows were furrowed, like he was undergoing a great internal struggle. But his eyelids were fluttering, now; warm brown flickering below his fine, fiery lashes, and his chest rose and fell rapidly, his breaths quick.

"I want…" Shouyou murmured, and Kageyama felt his spirits pick up, hopefully, before: "… _lots_ more mangoes."

Ah. Well, it was a start.

"As many as you could possibly want," Kageyama promised.

"Hmm…" Shouyou sighed distractedly. He traced the outline of Kageyama's lips, and Kageyama kissed the tips of his fingers tenderly. Shouyou huffed. "I'm… still mad at you."

Kageyama ducked his head penitently. "I know. How can I make it up to you?"

Shouyou scowled. "Maybe you _can't._ Maybe I'll be mad at you forever."

"Then all my achievements in life would be forfeit," Kageyama told him, very seriously. Were he ever to actually fall short of Shouyou's expectations, this would be true.

"Wh— _Tobio,_ " Shouyou said, and Kageyama ventured the smallest of smiles at hearing his name again. Shouyou looked almost more frustrated than he had before. "That's not—I wouldn't _really—_ "

"You _are_ mad," Kageyama said, "but I bet I can make you _less_ mad."

Shouyou crossed his arms. "You said my form was _laughable._ "

"I did," Kageyama agreed, "and it's true, and I won't apologize." Shouyou looked ready to kick him, so he added quickly, "But I _am_ going to make it up to you."

"How?" Shouyou asked.

"Perhaps I should leave that to you to decide," Kageyama said. "Whatever you wish for. I'll do… whatever you like." He ducked his head to nuzzle close to Shouyou, and this time was not rebuffed. "I'll grant you anything, Shouyou, my precious pearl."

While they were both prone to laughing at the fancy names other members of Kageyama's social circle took to calling their loved ones, Kageyama knew a well-placed endearment might still win him back some of Shouyou's favor.

Sure enough, Shouyou's round cheeks went rose pink, and he pressed his fingers to them, eyes wide. "Precious… pearl…" he repeated dreamily.

Suddenly, he squeaked, smacking his cheeks with his hands, before looking up at Kageyama, eyes shining.

"That's it! I know what I want," Shouyou said.

"Ah," Kageyama realized, "you wish to have me commission more jewelry for you?"

Shouyou nodded vigorously. "Yes—well, almost! This time, I won't be the one wearing it."

Intrigued, Kageyama tilted his head. "No? Who will?"

Shouyou smiled delightedly. "You, _dominus_."

"Oh," Kageyama said. _"Oh…"_

"Is that okay?" Shouyou asked, a little more hesitant.

"If you wish for it," Kageyama told him, leaning in to kiss him, eyes closing in happiness.

It was somewhat cut short, as he felt himself pitch forward, the warmth of Shouyou's body disappearing. Caught entirely off balance, he windmilled his arms, before tumbling off the ledge of the fountain with a shout, landing with a splash in the water below. Stunned, he shook his wet hair from his eyes.

Shouyou stood over him in the water, clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. Kageyama glared at him.

"I'll see to it you pay for that," he said. "Later. In private."

Shouyou tossed himself down on top of Kageyama, so they were both drenched. _"Now_ I forgive you," he said, pressing his forehead to Kageyama's, his grin reaching ear to ear.

Kageyama supposed he could live with conditions such as these.

*

It took some time for them to get everything in order, though not nearly as long as it would take for an ordinary man. But Kageyama was not ordinary.

Within a fortnight, he had his regular jeweler pay a visit to the villa several weeks ahead of schedule. The man's eye was quite discerning, and he had come to know Kageyama's, and now Shouyou's tastes very well. Shouyou, unsurprisingly, adored shiny things, whether he was wearing them or gawking at them. But Kageyama enjoyed them best on him.

To Kageyama, it was not the jewels that made Shouyou shine, but the other way around.

He liked the way Shouyou absently traced over the beads and gems and chains with his fingers when he was practically dripping with gold. He liked how Shouyou reacted, red and flushed, high gasps he tried to muffle without success escaping him, when his shining adornments slid and pressed against any place he was sensitive, between his legs or over his pink nipples. And Kageyama liked the way they sat on Shouyou's skin, nestled against his full hips, soft thighs, the little rolls of his stomach—all the places Kageyama would squeeze under his fingers, the same softness as Shouyou's round cheeks, the kind that came from good food and happy living, and set off the warm glow in Shouyou's eyes when he smiled.

But Kageyama was not soft. Even with the lifestyle he kept, his body was all hard planes and muscle. And so, he looked on a little dubiously, as Shouyou talked animatedly with the jeweler.

"What did you have in mind, little master?" the jeweler asked him, and Shouyou bounced onto his toes in excitement.

"His thighs," he said, pointing at Kageyama and gesturing towards his lower half. "I want him to wear a lot on his legs, he has really nice legs!"

Kageyama stared blankly at the jeweler, as the man looked at him in mild surprise.

"Whatever he wants," Kageyama said with a shrug.

"Of course," the man nodded. "We'll have to take your measurements…"

Kageyama nodded and a servant hurried forward, to take his clothes as he stripped out of them.

"I want him to wear it all over," Shouyou added, fluttering closer. He brushed his little fingers fleetingly over Kageyama's biceps, his abdomen. "You know, like how I do sometimes. All the chains and loops and everything…" Kageyama felt one rogue finger skirt between the cleft of his ass and cast Shouyou a sidelong glance. Shouyou grinned innocently up at him.

"What if we were to try something a little more like this," the jeweler suggested, flipping to a page in a sketchbook filled with designs. The sketch on display featured a design with strong lines, flat sheets of precious metal, almost harsh in construction.

But Shouyou shook his head. "No… that looks too much like—like armor."

The jeweler tapped his chin. "Might I… offer some advice?"

Shouyou tilted his head. "Like what?"

"With the differences in stature…" The man looked at a loss for how to explain. "We try to tailor our designs to fit the individual best. You are very beautiful, Hinata, so a more delicate arrangement works well on your frame. But the master… he is a soldier! He is…"

"Tobio is beautiful, too," Shouyou said. His voice left no room for argument.

Kageyama blinked at him, and then looked back at the jeweler. "Whatever he wants," he repeated, feeling a little bit softer around the edges.

Shouyou was the only one to have ever called him beautiful.

*

"Kageyama, are you ready?"

It was a good question. Kageyama glanced down at himself. He stood at the entrance to a private area of his gardens, where Shouyou awaited him, through a vine-covered archway watched over by servants.

"I am as you requested me," he said.

"What are you waiting out there for, then?" Shouyou called, and so Kageyama stepped through the entry to meet him.

In the middle of the garden, well-shaded and cool, there was a bed. Shouyou must have asked for it to be brought out from the villa; it hadn't been there before. He sat on the edge, feet kicking, fingers tracing the pattern on the cover, flicking the leaves that had fallen from the tree branches overhead onto the sheets.

He stopped his idle movements when Kageyama entered, sitting up straight, eyes intent.

"He-hello," he said, as though he hadn't just been hurrying Kageyama along a moment earlier. "Are you wearing…?" Kageyama nodded, and Shouyou laced his fingers together. "Can I see?"

Currently, Kageyama was clothed, a long, trailing white toga draped over his body. He traced his fingers along the folds of the cloth, and then slowly began to remove it, unwinding it from his shoulders. No servants came to undress him; they had all left the two alone. Shouyou wanted to be the first to lay eyes on him like this, the only one to do so. He let the robe fall away.

"Oh," Shouyou said softly, standing. He trotted closer, and Kageyama stood very still, allowing Shouyou to take in the sight of him.

Under his clothes, he wore nothing, save for the jewelry Shouyou had commissioned. It was made fully of gleaming silver, adorning his whole body, sparkling against his chest and stomach and, of course, his thighs.

He had discovered, to his surprise, that the silver had been warmed before he had been dressed in it. This was something he had always done for Shouyou, to ensure he was never chilled by the gifts Kageyama had made for him to wear. To think that Shouyou had remembered that detail, and done the same for him, even though he was no stranger to the cold brush of metal on his skin… Then he remembered Shouyou's assertion during the commission, how he wanted nothing to remind them of the coldness of battle. That thought alone made Kageyama warm.

In fact, he was warm all over, uncharacteristically so. But it was a strange feeling, not like one brought on by the sun or by exercise or heavy clothing. He couldn't place it, couldn't ever remember feeling such a way before. A strong instinct to seek refuge of some sort seemed to have overtaken him, as he watched Shouyou watch him.

It was pleasant, to know Shouyou couldn't take his eyes away from him. Kageyama was used to being on display in front of the masses, but this was different. To have one person alone admire his body… and Shouyou did this often, Kageyama knew, but not quite like this. Not while Kageyama stripped slowly bare for him, as Shouyou's eyes lingered on the fine gifts that had been bestowed specially upon him, for once. It was usually the other way around. But like this, the warmth nestled its way further inside him, and he was unsurprised to feel his cock stirring along with it.

Shouyou glanced up at him, and his lips parted in surprise. "To-Tobio?"

"Yes," Kageyama said, ready to fulfill whatever whim Shouyou had.

"You're…" Shouyou raised his hand to brush his fingers along Kageyama's cheek. "You're blushing…"

This was unexpected. Kageyama balked. "I'm not."

"You _are,"_ Shouyou breathed, sounding more awed than anything else. "Are you… are you embarrassed?"

Kageyama frowned. No, that was not the feeling he was experiencing. He knew what it was to be embarrassed, for even he had known humiliation in his youth, both in school and in the military. This was different.

He cleared his throat. "Do you feel different? When you wear things such as this?"

"Sometimes," Shouyou said. "Sometimes, I feel… powerful. When I see the way you look at me. Like I can make you do anything I want." He smiled. They both knew he didn't need to dress in jewels to accomplish that. "But at first, I used to feel…" A look of comprehension crossed his features and he looked at Kageyama with wide eyes.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

"At first," Shouyou said, gently, "I worried I wasn't meant to wear these things. I used to wonder what you'd think of me, I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

Kageyama blinked at him, and thought back to what Shouyou had said in the shop. That he was beautiful.

"Shy…" Shouyou whispered, "I've never seen you like this before."

Before Kageyama could respond, he found himself being drawn into a kiss—a heated kiss, hard and forceful. Shouyou pulled him down to lick at his lower lip, and then into his mouth as Kageyama sighed, content.

He let Shouyou pull him towards the bed, guiding him to lie back against the sheets. But the more Shouyou looked at him, eyes roving over his body, the more Kageyama found it—strangely—difficult to look back. He turned his gaze to the side as Shouyou trailed his fingers over the silver, just enough that Kageyama could feel the metal pressed into his skin.

"Do you like it?" Shouyou asked. He licked his lips, peeking up at Kageyama, and Kageyama could only return his glance for a moment before looking away again.

"I should be asking you that," he said. "This is for you."

"Mmm," Shouyou murmured, ducking his head to kiss Kageyama's throat. _"You_ are for me."

"Of course," Kageyama agreed.

"But that's not what I asked," Shouyou said. "I want you to like it. I want to spoil you, too, sometimes."

He swiped his tongue against Kageyama's neck, trailing a line of soft little bites down his skin, and Kageyama swallowed a moan. Shouyou looked up at him again, eyes dark.

"I do like it," Kageyama murmured. He understood a little better. Shouyou said it made him feel powerful, to know how securely he had Kageyama held in the palm of his hand. But Kageyama had always had power. This was a different kind. It was the power to submit; to let another rule him, if he so desired. And there was no one he desired more than Shouyou.

It was such a new feeling, to wear something Shouyou had wanted to see on him, something so fragile he worried he could break it if he moved too recklessly. But he needn't be quick or restless just then. Not with the way Shouyou was touching him, fingers skimming over his shoulders and chest, until they came to flick the little blue jewels hanging over his nipples.

"They match your eyes well," Shouyou said, giggling. "But… they're not as pretty."

Kageyama felt his cheeks heating again. Now that he knew what it was he was feeling, however, he refused to look away again. He watched, and the blood in his veins began to simmer, as Shouyou mapped a slow and lazy trail down his body with wet, pink lips. Every so often, his eyes flickered back to Kageyama's, and he would smile, pleased to see Kageyama's attention focused on him.

 _"Shou—_ Shouyou," he huffed, as Shouyou's expression turned wickedly mischievous, right before he ran his tongue over Kageyama's stomach in a long, torturous line, teeth grazing when he nipped at Kageyama's ribs.

"Mmm," Shouyou said, "I've wanted to do that for ages. You look so good like this…"

 _"Ah—"_ Kageyama panted, as Shouyou moved on, to suck on the sensitive skin at his hips, and even lower, to bite Kageyama's thighs between the chains, tug on the silver with his teeth so it pulled against his skin. "So you—you do like it."

"You're the one who told me I should always know what I want," Shouyou said. "And I want you like this."

Kageyama pushed a hand through Shouyou's hair, before fitting his palm against Shouyou's cheek, stroking his soft skin. "Let me prepare you."

But, to his confusion, Shouyou shook his head. "Not yet… I'm not done with you yet."

Kageyama didn't have a chance to ask what he meant. Shouyou dipped back down and brushed his lips low on Kageyama's stomach, the tip of his nose tickling the soft curls that trailed down to the base of Kageyama's cock. Kageyama held his breath, and released it slowly, as Shouyou hummed—a satisfied purring sound, as he rubbed his lips against Kageyama's cock.

Months and months ago, after Shouyou had begged him for the chance to try, Kageyama had found himself explaining regretfully, after a quickly aborted attempt at being on the receiving end for the first time, that it was important for Shouyou to watch his teeth when he had his mouth around Kageyama's cock. Now, Shouyou was less unskilled, but still just as eager.

His mouth was like a brand on Kageyama's skin—so hot it felt like it might melt him, and Kageyama was only too willing to surrender to it. He dragged his fingers against the sheets, rolling his hips to show his approval. Shouyou might not have been able to take him so deep, once, but now he met Kageyama easily, sinking down around him. And though Kageyama liked pleasing him best of all, the sight of Shouyou with his lips stretched around Kageyama's cock, cheeks red and hair disheveled, made Kageyama a weak man.

Shouyou slid off him slowly, let Kageyama's cock pop from between his lips, a trail of saliva connecting briefly until Shouyou lapped it up with his tongue.

"Does that feel good?" he breathed. "Please tell me… I want to make you feel so good, _dominus._ "

"L-let me—" Kageyama groaned, the sudden use of his title causing heat to pool in his belly. "Let me fuck your mouth, Shouyou."

Shouyou's eyes fairly sparkled, and then he was diving back down, as hungry as he always was. He moaned, deliberately filthy, quick fingers dancing over the links of precious metal on Kageyama's thighs as he swallowed his cock. The inside of his mouth was hot and wet, irresistibly good. Kageyama reached a hand down and gripped the back of his head, twisting his hair as he rocked his hips up into the heat of Shouyou's mouth.

He could come now, straight down Shouyou's throat, and have time to prepare Shouyou while he himself recovered, until they were both ready. He could fuck Shouyou properly, grip his strong little body with both hands and feel him shudder.

But before he could reach that first peak, he felt Shouyou pushing up against his hand. Kageyama loosened his hold immediately, watching him desperately. But then, as Shouyou raised his face to meet his eyes, he felt a hand trailing low between his legs. Shouyou's fingers were slippery, and Kageyama sucked in a breath as he realized what Shouyou was searching for.

"Tobio," Shouyou murmured, with a soft little kiss pressed to his thigh. "Is this okay?"

Kageyama stared at him. It had… admittedly been some time, since anyone had touched him like that. That had been when he was younger; and it had felt too intimate, made him lose control too quickly. He had not been comfortable enough with anyone since to seek out the sensation. But he trusted Shouyou entirely.

"It is," he said, "it's okay."

Shouyou beamed at him, but now, he didn't try to rush. He rubbed one finger tentatively against Kageyama's entrance, touch light and almost teasing.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Kageyama asked.

"Of course I do!" Shouyou said. "You've done it for me enough times—more than a hundred, probably."

Kageyama opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again. He could not argue with this guess. "Not too fast, Shouyou."

"I won't," Shouyou reassured him. He kissed Kageyama's stomach, brushing his lips, the tip of his nose over Kageyama's skin. "My beloved Tobio," he said. Kageyama could feel Shouyou's lips curving into a smile at the words, and he fought back a silly laugh that turned to a sharp inhale, as Shouyou slipped a finger inside him.

It was an incredible, and incredibly different, sensation; feeling his body accept someone as readily as it did Shouyou. He forced himself to relax and breathe normally as Shouyou worked him open, until one finger was not enough.

"More of you," he mumbled, and Shouyou gave him another. Shouyou's fingers were small, but this was much more than Kageyama had had in so long—he let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes closing. It still felt more tight than anything else, but Shouyou had wanted him like this—and Shouyou wasn't done with him yet.

The heat around his cock returned and he groaned, eyes flying open to see Shouyou had taken him again in his mouth. He was far less teasing now, saliva wetting the corners of his lips as he swallowed Kageyama down, curling his fingers inside him at the same time.

Kageyama had endured many harsh strikes on the battlefield, and none, he thought, were quite equal to the feeling that slammed him in his gut, set hot tongues of fire racing over his body. The two sensations collided to leave him breathless—Shouyou sliding his lips up and down his shaft, sucking softly on the head of his cock, and all the while rubbing his fingers inside Kageyama, building the rhythm faster and harder, until Kageyama had the sheets clenched in both his fists, back arched off the bed, mouth dropped open in ecstasy.

Shouyou gripped the chains on his thigh with his free hand and tugged, and the metal bit into Kageyama's flesh. He came without warning, with a cry that dragged its way out of him, rolling his hips helplessly as Shouyou dug his fingers into his thigh and swallowed around him. It wasn't until Kageyama had finished completely that he pulled back, looking dazed and dirty and satisfied. Before he could wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, Kageyama caught him and dragged him closer to kiss him clean.

"How was that?" Shouyou asked him.

"Given most of your usual first attempts…" Kageyama said, and then grinned when Shouyou flung himself against his chest petulantly. He wrapped Shouyou in his arms, and kissed the tip of his ears. "You made me feel very good."

"I did?" Surprised, Shouyou peered up at him. "I did!" he repeated gleefully, when Kageyama nodded. "Good enough for you to pay me back for it?"

Kageyama flipped their positions, so it was Shouyou who lay in the sheets, looking up at him in anxious excitement.

"Good enough for me to show you how it's _done,"_ Kageyama told him.

And as he was a man of his word, he made sure Shouyou was in no position to argue shortly after that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The full view for that VERY beautiful Tobio is **[here](https://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/171499822109/heres-the-first-piece-of-extra-art-for)**! ^^ For other projects by me and RC, check out the links below:
> 
> [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter  
> [@reallycorking](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@reallycorking](https://twitter.com/reallycorking) on Twitter  
>  **Our collab blog is[@essiecorking](https://essiecorking.tumblr.com/)!**
> 
> Thanks for supporting us! <3


End file.
